1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a technique for displaying a menu, and more particularly, to a method for displaying an electronic program guide (EPG) with a dependence relationship, an electronic device, and a computer readable medium.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic program guide (EPG) lists TV channels and programs, so that viewers can search for channels and programs conveniently. The most popular pattern of EPG is displaying all information in a same table. An EPG is usually presented with the abscissa indicating the time and the ordinate indicating the channels, where the channels are sorted according to their numbers and can be browsed one by one.
Enriched TV programs will be brought to the viewers along with the cyberization of TV media. Not only the quantity of TV programs will increase drastically, but the categories of TV programs (for example, self-directed videos or videos collected based on keywords) will also be diversified. With such a large and diverse number of TV channels and programs, it will be too inefficient to browse these channels and programs one by one. In other words, the original EPG presentation technique does not show the viewers about the relativity between TV programs and TV channels clearly.